Blight
"The bloody empire sent me into the wild when I was 13, I have more than enough reason to hate them." Blight applying to join the DRA. Blight is a Dragoian-Dragon hybrid created in 1855 by Project Hybrid. She has no idea that she is a Female, and believes that she is a Male. Profile *Name: Blight (Born Subject 1) *Birth Date: 1855 *Height: 14ft 6in *Species: Dragoian-Dragon Hybrid *Gender: Female *Weight: 16854 Kg Overview Blight was a genetic experiment which the Dragoian Empire released into the wild at age 13 after considering her to be a failure, believing that unlike her "Sister" No56 she was big enough to survive on her own. During the years leading up to the Dragoian Civil War, Blight sought ways to fight the empire, but could never find a rebel army to join before they were wiped out. To get around the continent, Blight jumped onto moving trains, hitch hiked and even stole vehicles, often killing any Imperial soldier she found along the way. During these journeys, Blight would steal food and supplies to keep herself alive. During 1872, she decided to give herself a name, even though nobody would likely know it. She settled upon Blight as she hoped to eventually become one on the Dragoian Empire for abandoning her. Blight has believed she is a male from the day she hatched, as her breasts were non-existant at birth (most DragonKin females are born with a flat bust often called "Baby Breasts"), and she quickly grew to have a very muscular, but very flat-chested frame and never grew hair, which led to nobody realising she was actually a female. None of this was helped by her deep manly voice. The only tell-tale sign that Blight is actually a bald flat-chested female with massive muscles, and not a male with massive muscles is her navel, as she was an oviparous child and only Female DragonKin who are oviparous have a navel. However, none of the scientists who created her knew this, and assumed it was just part of the Hybrid DNA she had. Blight's unusual bone colour comes from the Dragon DNA she was created with, nobody really knows how her bones are purple, but a few scientists who created her suggested it may be due to a strange pigmentation found in her bones that came from her Dragon DNA. Civil war of 1935 - 1940 During the Dragoian Civil War, Blight quickly found a Dragoian Revolutionary Army recruiter, and despite her unusual appearance, enormous form and general lack of clothes barring underwear, was allowed into the DRA. She served for just a few weeks before she started rapidly ascending the ranks, all the way up to General after just a few months service, due to a demonstration of hatred for the empire and combat prowess. Blight fought in many of the major battles of the war on the frontlines after becoming a DRA General, along with her Squad, DRA Combat Squad 65, but was absent from the final battle due to considering the thing a gigantic suicide mission with no odds for success. She took her modified Dragonus machinegun, a weapon normally only mounted on vehicles, and her armour with her, leaving just a note with the words "I will not participate in this stupid suicide attempt, if you need me for something less stupid, you know where to find me." scrawled on it. Hiding in a small village not far from the Belei Plains, Blight quickly heard of the destruction of the DRA when Imperial forces arrived in the town to search for any rebel survivors. Blight was not found, having managed to hide herself in a basement and sneak quickly from it to a building the Imperials already searched while they checked a third building. This post-war life of hiding was very much like her pre-war years, never staying in one place for more than a day before moving on to avoid Dragyia catching wind of her survival. This continued until 2014, when she was contacted by Duncan Dragonarl who was in need of a capable soldier, about a planned escape in starships. Blight signed up on the one condition that there was to be no more suicide attempts, and was ready to accept command when it happened. Combat Style Before joining the DRA, Blight preferred to just punch, crush and rip her foes apart, using her raw strength to her advantage. After joining the DRA, Blight uses a specially modified Dragonus machinegun from a Mako Class APC. Blight prefers to hit heavy, yet she doesn't like the slow fire rate of the guaranteed kill on hit anti-tank lances and prefers a weapon capable of mowing down multiple soldiers in one sweep. Space Era Blight was Commander of the Seperatist fleet's offensive arm, and served as captain of the offensive fleet's flagship, and only Dreadnought in the entire Seperatist fleet, Dragoian Skirmisher. She was also responsible for launching a great many complaints that resulted in the refitting of many civilian vessels in the Seperatist fleet, such as City-Ships, to make them more effective in combat situations. Blight survived all encounters up to 2033, making aggressive use of the'' Skirmisher in most engagements. Her most impressive victory was in 2021 and involved the crippling of an Empire owned Twin-DraX Class Dreadnought which was on it's own without any support. While a large portion of the Offensive Fleet was lost, the Twin-DraX fell into rebel hands, and was converted into the Seperatist's new flagship, Dragoian Freedom, by using parts from the Twin-DraX, a damaged City-Ship, and the old ''Dragoian Freedom. Death ''"It's one hell of a Cliché, but... It's A Trap!" ''Blight realising she just led the Seperatist Offensive Fleet into a Rownecorp ambush. Blight was killed during a raid on the Seperatist fleet in 2033, which resulted in the entire offensive arm of the Seperatists being destroyed. Blight and the crew of the Skirmisher were taken as prisoners and eventually devoured by the captain of the Dragon Hunter. What originally started as a simple Rownecorp raid on the Seperatist fleet prompted the Offensive fleet to pursue after the Rownecorp raiders to make sure they wouldn't be a threat again. Upon catching the raiders and exiting hyperspace, the Offensive fleet was quickly overwhelmed by the entire Rownecorp fleet which had lain in wait just outside sensor range ready to pounce on the Seperatist Offensive fleet before the Rownecorp raiding party could be destroyed (this raiding party's whole purpose was to be bait in a trap, dropping out of hyperspace in a pre-destined location). The Rownecorp forces made short work of the surprised Seperatist Offensive fleet making sure any hits to the Dragoian Skirmisher would only cripple it ready to be boarded as the captain of the Dragon Hunter wanted her prize. After her capture. Blight was offered a chance of freedom if she could beat Jackie Rowne in a bare handed fight. As both Blight and Rowne were roughly equal in size, Blight accepted, preferring to go down fighting than be shot in a cage. Blight was easily overpowered by Rowne, and once she had broken Blight's snout to stop Blight biting back, Rowne proceeded to devour a beaten Blight alive. Blight died never knowing she was a female. Category:Dragoia (Planet) Category:Dragoians Category:Characters Category:Hybrid Characters